The Trenches and the Billet
by MrsBillWeasley
Summary: Lets go back to before the beginning; before the war and the vampirism; A soldier stays in a billet house and meets a girl. His life after that moment was never the same; Not in the nearly 300 years his has spanned for that is. This is that story. JxOC.


_The Trenches and the Billet_

Preface

Jasper stood up and stretched a sharp burning in his throat. He winced at the pain and grabbed his throat. Just as he did so, he caught a glimpse of white. He lowered his hand. The white was him! In panic, he immediately grabbed his pocket watch. He opened it, to reveal a picture of him and a girl. She was beautiful, he thought absently. He looked at his reflection and dropped his watch out of shock. Shaking, he picked it up and swallowed the burning intensifying to a fire. He studied himself. He had a bonier face, more pronounced cheekbones, a pale, almost ghostly white complexion, and wait - Crimson red eyes.

Suddenly it all came flooding back; the nurse and surgeon... They were all unspeakably beautiful, god-like; But something evil about them. Something wasn't right... They were covered in blood. Sure it was on their hands and clothes, which is to be expected in this kind of a war, but it was on their lips and teeth too...

The burning ached in his throat, he desperately wished he could make it stop. He was afraid of them and disgusted by how they seemed to enjoy it. He remembered one of them laughed. It was sweet but sickening all at once. She'd slowly licked her lips so he could see the blood trickling down her teeth onto her clothes.

Suddenly in a panic he remembered the girl. He feared for her, feared that they'd harmed her. He didn't know why he felt this way for a complete stranger but he did and her dead frightened him a lot. Suddenly anger and rage filled him. It felt good. He felt strong and unstoppable. He ran and yelled, taking note that his voice had changed; deepened.

He ran faster and faster; suddenly someone was following him laughing. It was dark and sick and he hated it. He pushed himself to his limits and ran harder. He searched for her. Then, in an instant, he stopped. He had found a bloody body; face down and covered in blood. He touched it; no breath, no heartbeat. She was pale white from all the blood being drained. She was wearing the dress from the picture.

He dropped to his knees. He knew what these "people" were; Vampires. And now, he was one of them...

He knelt down and tried to compose himself. His throat ached. He took a deep breath and looked down. Something smelled amazing... No. Amazing was too simple a word; Breathtaking, exquisite. He loved it. It smelled of crisp rain and strawberries.

He leaned closer to the body and his animal instincts took over. He began to feed on what was left over; it tasted amazing; the best thing he'd ever had. Suddenly the laughing returned; it was right behind him. Instinctively, he whipped around and protected the body hissing.

"Good evening Jasper," a deathly sweet voice replied. It was like poison.

"Who are you?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"My name is Maria, and I've come to help you."

* * *

**This came to me after watching a combination of _Swing Kids, __Saving Private Ryan _****and the _History Channel_... 'cause I'm a loser. But, _Swing Kids _more.**

**Don't hate me if the information is wrong... it fits the story regardless. Comments on the Character I've added are welcome... if they're positive. Flames are not nice... please don't send them. I wanted Jasper to have more of a background story, before the vampire part, because you don't really get that in _Twilight,_ and I think that one good thing from his past coming back to bite would be a fun litte twist.**

**Seriously please no flames - couples are not necissarily canon - JasperxOC, and Alicex... well, you'll have to find that one out yourself. :D**

**I hope you like Alaina... because we on this end love her. And there are threats against those who dare say otherwise - from another author on this site too. :D**

**Contructive Critisism is welcome. If you don't like my story, don't read it. **

**Thanks,**

**Bell**


End file.
